Sanctuary
by Starsky Chan
Summary: [songfic] RetPai oneshot to satisfy my writing cravings x]. Read & Review


Wheee! New story and stuff! A oneshot, because I felt like it :3 LONG LIVE RETPAI! And yuh, it's a songfic, to "Life is like a Boat", by Rie Fu Also, there might be grammar mistakes, but spare me. This was written at like..11:00 xx;

Disclaimer: Mew Mew Not Mine :D. Heck if I owned Mew Mew, The Kishigo pairing would NEVER. HAVE. HINT.S EVER D , There'd be more RetPai camera time and stuff, and there'd be more violence MONTY LIKES VIOLENCE

cough 'Neway, onto the story ;

_Nobody knows who I really am,  
I never felt this empty before.._

The warm, sedating ocean breeze swept the deserted beach. Colonies of stars were the only thing giving light of the almost perfect scenery, as the waves of the vast sea collided with the soft sand.

This was a spot greatly admired by Midorikawa Retasu, the shy teenager who happened to have porpoise DNA in her blood. Despite the fact Retasu couldn't swim to save her life, she loved the ocean. It was her santuary; When she couldn't sleep, she would come, and clear her head; if she had a terrible day of school, with the bullies of 'friends' she had, this place of beauty would comfort her.

Any time she felt stressed, it was there for her.

_And if I ever need someone to come along,  
Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?_

The porpoise teen perched herself upon the sand, running her slender fingers through the grains. She released her green locks from their prison in the braids and the said breeze swayed them slightly. Her eyes, which mimiced the sea in color, locked their gaze on the waves, as she wished she could just be a wave; Able to break free.

_We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on coming and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you through another day.._

Of course, she had blocked out all noise that was anything but herself and the waves she envied, and hadn't noticed that someone entered her vicinity.

He couldn't believe himself; leaving his world..just to see someone be secretly longed for. Why her, of all people? Why his enemy? He wasn't one to judge love, considering she was his first, but he also wasn't one to not investigate his feelings.

None-the-less, he walked. Toward her.

She continued to watch the sea, her ears obviously not picking up the arriving footsteps. That, or he was so sly she couldn't hear him. It was hard to tell at the moment.

_But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you through another day_

Her examined her for a moment with his dark amethyst eyes, and then opened his mouth to speak. "The ocean here..is..gorgeous." he began quietly, mostly out of nervousness, but raised his voice as he spoke.

Retasu snapped out of her trance right away, and before she could even comprehend what he said, she snapped her head around to look at the boy.

"..Pai-san..?" she replied, half surprised, half happy. For Retasu secretly shared the same feelings as Pai. She had assumed she loved Shirogane, her mood-swinging boss because of his kindness to her, but when her beloved Pai left Earth with his allies, she felt a piece of her heart being torn away from her.

She realized it was love. But Shirogane had blinded her from seeing the truth so much, she had even kissed him. Infront of Pai-san. But he still saved her, and her allies in the end.

He let her live, and died for her.

Retasu stumbled to stand up, her face briefly flushing. "What are you..doing here?"

_And every time I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart_

Pai, somehow, remained calm. He personally didn't want to be in this situation, but he knew he'd hate himself if he wasn't here right now. He tried to smile, and his low, rough voiced appeared again.

"I..needed to see Earth again." he somewhat lied. But it wasn't entirely false, since his planet, in contrast to Earth, was pretty pathetic.

Retasu grinned slightly, but found that strange. She looked into his stormy eyes "But why did you see me? I mean-- We don't have.. to fight right now..and.."

Retasu hand's joined together and her thumbs twindled with eachother. She rambled on and then started mumbling so quietly Pai couldn't understand her. Her eyes we're fixed on her hands, and her face turned more red with each mumble.

_You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore.._

Pai studied her behaviour, and hesitated. 'Just tell her. You'll hate yourself if you don't.' his inner self scolded. Pai opened his mouth to speak, but it stayed open for a few seconds, then started to function.

"Retasu."

She snapped to attention, her face still able to be compared to a tomato.

"I'm here..because.." his hand scratched the back of his head, and he paused. 'Never again will I be in a more awkward situation then this.'

'JUST. SPIT. IT. OUT.' Inner Pai scolded again, mentally kicking Pai to try and get him to do it. It worked.

"I needed to see you. I love you." He almost did literally spit out.

There was an awkward silence as Retasu tried to comprehend what he said.

_I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought I'd feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along,  
I will follow you, and keep you strong_

Pai couldn't wait for her response, and gently embraced her, hoping she'd understand. Retasu froze; her body didn't budge. It was still hard for her to mentally digest. After a few seconds, she seemed to get it, and loosened out.

"...Pai-san--"

"Don't call me that." He replied, his face flushing as he turned away. "We're..hopefully..more intimate now.." he added weakly.

"I feel the same," she said, almost as quiet as a mouse, but Pai, and his impressively large ears, heard it. He pulled back, and looked at her.

And he smiled. His first smile since the day he saved her and the other mews.

Retasu returned the smile, and threw her arms around his torso. Pai was a little surprised by this, but immediately returned the hug, with more force and love then before.

She raised her head slightly, and looked into his eyes. Without and rational thought, her body moved up, so her face could come closer to his.

Pai closed his eyes, and only a split second later felt a warmth land on his lips. He automatically returned the warm kiss, and held her in the embrace stronger then before.

Retasu wouldn't need the beach, as long as she had Pai to come to with her problems.

_But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong_

Wheee, I love this Reviews loved like crazy! By the way chapter 3 of HikaMew is coming, but I'm experiencing a Writers Block with it. Well, time for bed snore


End file.
